Ponies in Clash Royale
by Need4SpeedLover
Summary: When the Mane 6 end up teleporting into a Clash Royale match. How will things turn out? Read and find out! This is so far my first one-shot!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to mlp and clash royale! Also note that this takes place before my OC came to Equestria in "The Downfall"

Twilight was currently reading a Universe-Traveling spellbook, Princess Celestia had found it after walking into the library and nearly tripping over it, once Princess Celestia looked at it, she asked Twilight to test it out to see what it could do.

"Alright everypony!" Twilight yelled "Am I ready to launch this spell?!"

"Ready!" The rest of the Mane 6 yelled.

Twilight charged up her horn slowly, then released the spell, finally the spell kicked in and everypony had disappeared from the library.

Twilight and her friends finally teleported outside of Equestria, the place they teleported to was kinda strange.

"Where are we darling?" Rarity had asked Twilight with concern.

"I don't know, but it sure is cold..." Twilight muttered under her breath.

Twilight and her friends looked around, they seemed to be in some sort of arena right now, the ground had nothing but snow on the ground, on two sides, there were two towers, one in the middle, and two on the side, with strange looking creatures standing on top of the towers, one side had three blue-decorated towers, the other side had the same amount of towers, but had red decorations on instead of blue decorations.

Suddenly, a noise erupted from nowhere, a horn noise had soon sounded, and a speech bubble saying "Good luck!" was shown on the blue side.

"What should we do Twilight?" Rainbow dash asked.

"Oh! I know I know! Maybe they are welcoming us and wishing us good luck!"

"Pinkie, this is not the time for excitement right now! We have to study this place!"

Suddenly, from the red side, a strange green like creature suddenly appeared and made it's way to the side of the arena that the mane 6 were currently on, it looked like a dragon, but was very small, most likely a baby dragon, it also had red-orange wings on it's back. It also had a number 3 on top and had some sort of red line on top of it as well.

As soon as it could get to the tower, a strange looking creature suddenly appeared, it was wearing something purple on its body, had shin-guards on I'm guessing it's top sides, it was also holding what seemed like a cannon, the creature on top of the tower had started shooting arrows from it's bow, the one that was holding the cannon began firing, and slowly caused the baby dragon to disappear, along with a pink substance that everywhere.

The mane 6 were shocked right now, seeing those two creatures kill that baby dragon.

"Did tho...se creatures kill that poor baby dragon?" Fluttershy asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Sadly, I think they did kill that poor baby dragon" Twilight sadly annouced, in which the mane 6 put their heads down.

The mane 6 watched as the strange creature from before who was holding the cannon was walking toward the red side towers, what looked like a whole bunch of skeletons had suddenly surrounded the creature, it tried to shoot the skeletons, but the skeletons soon killed the creature.

"My oh my!" Rarity gasped "Those creatures will pay for what they did to that one!" Rarity said with anger on her face.

Suddenly, a sound which sounded like electric related noises sounded, this time, it was a big looking box with wheels, which had 3 circles which began glowing slowly one by one.

Another huge object had spawned, this time with black coloured armor, along with red horns and eyes, the box on wheels that spawned before suddenly released it's I'm guessing it's magic, it was extremely loud, the black-coloured began hitting the box with its sword, soon, the box had disappeared, a single gear was left on the ground.

Right after that, another speech bubble appeared, this time with a red face which was looking angry, and yelled out a whiny sounding "Nooooo!" Scream, the red side, on the other hand, let out a speech bubble which yelled "Hooray!" With a laughing look on its face.

"This is scaring me!" Pinkie Pie yelled, with a look on her face showing fear.

"Hold on everypony! I'm trying to find a way back to Equestria!" Twilight yelled.

Rainbow dash took a stance "THATS IT! IM JOINING THIS BATTLE!"

With that, she started attempting to attack the creatures, but fireballs and arrows started launching and Dash had to keep dodging them in order to continue what she was doing.

Meanwhile on Earth... June 28, 2016

"Dylan! Come look at this!"

I got up from the chair I was sitting on, I was playing Call of Duty: Black ops 2 in the basement right now, my friend Pete, who I always call Spongebob Dude, was sitting on the couch on the other side of the basement, playing clash royale, most likely doing some raids, but what did he want from me? That was the question I needed to find out.

"What is it? I was having a great killstreak in call of duty and now I had to leave the session!"

"Look at this!" He yelled, showing me the screen of his phone.

I looked at the screen there seemed to be some sort of blue like thing trying to kill the Minion Horde he had deployed, the blue thing had hit some of the minions, those minions had disappeared and the blue thing looked like it was trying to stop the battle.

I also noticed that there was a couple more strange things standing by his right tower, but they had the colours lavander, white, yellow, reddish-pinkish, and orange, it seemed like those things were just watching the blue thing fly everywhere like a madman.

"This is so strange! Maybe you should contact Supercell about it and see if this is a bug?"

"Yeah right, I doubt they would believe all this."

"Send them a screenshot of it!"

"And then watch as they reply saying that it may be photoshopped and that this report is not valid."

"Regardless, it's still weird to see that in Clash Royale, or any game in general."

"Haha! You know what, I'm gonna try and see if those react to rockets!"

I watched as my friend placed down a rocket, he sadly had to place it on his side since that was where the weird things were, but those strange things may have been hacked in by the player he was facing in this game.

Back in the arena...

While Rainbow Dash was still trying to stop this battle that was going on, the mane 6 were also watching a lot more things, like another strange creature falling from the sky and saying "Let's go!" Out loud like it was leading some sort of pack and giving an order

"We can't stay here watching this terrible mess! Do something Twilight!"

"I'M TRYING RARITY! ITS HARD TO CONCENTRATE WHEN ALL THIS MADNESS IS GOING ON!"

"WELL DARLING, WE CANNOT WAIT ANY LONGER!"

All of a sudden, a loud sound erupted, the mane 6 looked up, and saw some sort of thing coming right toward them.

Twilight quickly teleported herself and the rest of the group away from the huge barrel, they watch as it finally exploded as it hit the ground where the mane 6 were standing before.

"Finally! I remember the spell now!"

"GREAT! NOW WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE DIE!"

"YEP! NOW WE NEED TO GET RAINBOW DASH!"

What they saw next, they could not believe.

They watched as Rainbow Dash was hit by a fireball, Rainbow Dash had disappeared as well as soon as the fireball hit her, assuming the worst, the mane 6 stood there, tears streaming down their faces.

"WHAT! THEY KILLED RAINBOW DASH! Twilight yelled, her face full of anger.

Right after that, the same huge barrel came rocketing down to where they were standing, another speech bubble, this time yelling "Mwahahaha!" made the mane 6 wonder who would be bad enough to do something like this, but instead of coming from the blue side, this giant barrel came from the red side.

The mane 6 were out of breath, Twilight's magic was recharging slowly, so there was no way they could really avoid the rocket that was coming at them.

Soon after, the rocket had finally touched down, officially wiping out the mane 6 out of the arena.

Twilight and her friends were inside a black tunnel that seemed to be spinning around, they were all still alive somehow.

The spinning tunnel soon ended and found themselves back in the library, all safe and sound.

"Oh my god! That was so scary!" said Fluttershy with tears streaming down her face.

"But at least we're back here, safe and sound!"

"That was a crazy battle? Wasn't it ya egghead?"

Twilight grunted a bit from that response "Yeah, it was okay, but next time I should bring a shield spell, just in case!"

After that had ended, the mane 6 just stayed in the library, Twilight was reading a book and the rest were playing a board game they had found under Twilight's couch, all dusty.

Meanwhile on Earth...

"YES! YOU DESTROYED THOSE STRANGE THINGS LIKE SAWDUST! WOOOOOOO!"

"Yep! Sure did!"

I say, congratulations! You've done well in defeating those things!

"I won't hisitate to do something like that again! Well, at least in games I won't"

"That's the spirit!" I said, giving him a high-five.

"So, what should we do now?"

"Play black ops?"

"Great idea!"

With that, we walked to the tv, and started playing the game, well, right after we connected both PS3 controllers to the console.

I looked over and saw Spongebob Dude grabbing some nachos from the cabinet, along with some salsa.

"If you kill me, I may end up dropping the controller into the salsa, just like last time!"

"And you'll be the one cleaning it off."

"Haha" I said "You're on!"


End file.
